


Just Another Day in a Teen Goddess's Life

by Deathschild



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, High School, Humor, Multi, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathschild/pseuds/Deathschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple day for a young goddess. The youngest daughter of Loki Laufeyson goes to school, juggles her life between training and school work and her boyfriend Peter Parker, not to mention trying to hang out with her best friends. Though, her daily antics make her uncles and father worry she's too much like her mother. Not that her mother minds this of course.</p><p>(Set in the Super Family timeline where Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are together and adopt and raise Peter Parker)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day in a Teen Goddess's Life

6:00 A.M-Avengers Tower:

Seraphin was lying in bed, soundly sleeping, as she had no care in the whole world nor did she show any sign of waking up anytime soon, despite the fact that she had school that day. Still, no mother to yell at her and no father to stand there next to her bed, scheming up yet another attempt at waking her up. Though she did forget one small over looked detail; she was in the residence of her uncle Tony Stark.

The man of iron was tiring of this little temporary routine. Wasn’t it bad enough that he had to deal with Peter on a daily basis? At least Seraphin’s brother was easy to get up. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was how Thor and Loki were growing up. Still, he opened the door of the spare room Sera slept in and sighed as he looked upon the sleeping teen. For once, Peter was up and dressed with no fuss. And now, for the teen goddess that slept soundly. Tony walked over to the bed, yanking the bed sheets off of her still form.

“JARVIS open the curtains and blare some of Black Sabbath’s heavier music.” Tony spoke nonchalantly. If she got mad, oh well, her fault.

“Yes sir” the computer knew he would feel the teen’s wrath later for this. He opened the curtains with a snap and blared the music. This woke Sera up with a start.

“Meep! I’m up, I’m up!” She squeaked as she scrambled out of bed. Tony stood there, arms folded across his chest.

“Why must you give me hassle like this while your mother and father are away?” He asked as the teen started to push her uncle out of the room so she could get dressed. “I mean, you don’t do this to your father!” his voice escalated as she slammed the door in his face. He sighed as his husband popped his head out from around the corner.

“Is our little ball of sunshine up?” Steve asked. Tony looked at him with a sheepish smile.

“Yeah, I didn’t go to extremes this time to get her up.” Steve just chuckled as he went back to the kitchen.

When Seraphin was done getting dressed and cleaned up, she walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She sat next to her boyfriend, Peter, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She was then handed a small stack of pancakes by Steve. She looked around and saw Pepper and Tony going over some financial reports and she then noticed her little brother, Gabriel, eating quietly.

“Hey there, good to see you’re up finally.” Peter teased her a bit as he took a bite of his breakfast. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Yeah well, today’s method was better than a few weeks ago when your dad donned his Ironman suit and had his pulsar blaster warm up right in my ear.” Gabriel smirked and decided to embarrass his sister further.

“Or last week when it was dad’s turn to wake you up.” Sera looked around Peter and glared at her brother mouthing “Don’t you dare speak of that” to him. The adults all stopped what they were doing and looked at him, curious as to what Loki did to his youngest daughter this time.

“Go on Gabriel” Tony encouraged the girl’s younger brother.

“Well, he went to her room as usual and tried to wake her up normally. When that didn’t work he decided that he needed something different to wake her. So he picked her up, teleported them to the edge of the pool and just dropped her in.” Tony and Steve started to laugh as Pepper left the room so she could laugh. Seraphin’s face was now red as Peter turned to her.

“So that’s why you were soaked coming into school that day…” His girlfriend glared at him and then gave a nastier glare to her brother. Gabriel, being much like their father, was not fazed by this.

“Yeah, not because of your reasoning’s…” Tony was curious as to Peter’s theory was that day when they heard JARVIS announce that a limo had pulled up. “And thank you Harry.  
Let’s go Peter.” She practically growled that last part as she grabbed his hand and her bag and dragged him out of the Tower. Peter quickly web sling his bag before the elevator could close.

Once they were downstairs on the ground floor, the scurried out of the Tower and climbed into the limo. They greeted both Harry and his father.

“Hey there Mr. Osborn, Harry. Thanks again for the ride to school this morning.” Peter started as he and Seraphin settled down.

“Yeah, don’t think I could’ve taken a car ride with Tony this morning…Damn brother…” Harry started to laugh.

“Embarrass you again did he?” Harry asked as the limo started to move. Seraphin tried to glare her friend but found she couldn’t. Peter wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. She flinched a bit away from him and Mr. Osborn just shook his head.

“Such an odd couple you two make. I’ve never seen a girl try to flinch away from a forehead kiss.”

“Yeah well, only my daddy can get away with it. I don’t know I just never liked it from anyone else.” Peter scoffed at her.

“Bullshit. You only flinch like that in front of others. When it’s just us you’re quite alright with it.” Seraphin just looked at her boyfriend.

“Whatever…” She looked out of the window as they continued their trip to the school.

“Are they like this every day Harry?” Norman asked his son. He in turned just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, ever since they started dating it’s been like this. It’s comical really. Hey, we’re still hitting the movies this afternoon correct?” Peter and Seraphin turned to look at Harry.

“Yeah, start thinking about what movie we can all see together.” Peter commented.

“I’d like to see the new 007 movie.” Seraphin stuck her tongue out in disgust.

“I hate those movies…”

“You’ll watch Bourne but not 007? Come on Sera, you’ve only seen one.”

“Yeah and it was the rip off of Bourne…” She had a point. Peter and Harry sighed and looked at one another.

“We’ll figure it out before school lets out I’m sure.” Harry commented as the limo stopped right out the school.

“Alright you three have a good day and I’ll see you later Harry.” Norman said his goodbyes as the teens climbed out. Peter took Sera’s hand into his as she got out. Harry stood next to Peter and looked around for Gwen.

“Hey Sera, isn’t Gwen usually here by now?” She shrugged as her best friend came up from behind and threw her arms around her.

“Seraphin!” She practically yelled as Sera jumped up, letting go of Peter’s hand.

“Good lord Gwen! Did you really have to do that?!”

“Well, you aren’t drenched this time so I’m able to do it this time!” Gwen started her usual teasing. Harry just looked at the two girls confused.

“Am I missing something here?” Peter and Sera looked at him for a moment.

“No” they both responded as Gwen let go.

“Well then, shall we get our butts inside before we’re in trouble again?” They all started to walk into the high school, Seraphin preparing herself for another slow, boring day at school.

2nd Block-Science;

The first block and homeroom seemed to have flown by which was sad. Her first class was history which sucked on one hand because none of her friends were in it but like her mother, she had a love for it so it was probably for the best. Homeroom was just a quick roll call pretty much. But now she was in her least favorite class, Chemistry. She sighed as she watched Peter jot down some notes from the experiment they were doing.

“Come on, you could help out a bit. You’re good at this too.” He commented as he grabbed a couple of items needed.

“Yeah but to me it’s boring. As much as I like watching things explode, thanks to a healthy diet of Mythbusters and our parents not only fighting bad guys but each other as well…” Peter smirked a bit at her quiet comment, “I still find the actual learning of Chemistry boring, even if we have that rare teacher that lets us blow shit up.” At that precise moment, said teacher had just reached their table.

“Yes but Ms Laufeyson if you do not start participating I’m afraid your grades will suffer.” Seraphin’s eyes grew wide in horror at the realization.

“Peter, hand me the notes…” she started to look over the notes as Peter tried not to laugh.

“So anyway, how about we see the new Bond movie?” Seraphin gave him a sideways glare.

“Um, no? Look I just don’t want to see a Bond movie.” She started to mix in the chemicals being meticulous about how she poured them together.

“Oh come on, you’ve made us watch all four Bourne movies and that last one was creepy. The actor looked like Uncle Clint.” She sighed as she set the test tube back in its holder and jotted down the reaction.

“What about ‘Rise’?” Peter rolled his eyes.

“You and Gwen fangirl over Jack….” Sera cut him off.

“No, I’m interested in Pitch’s character.” Peter couldn’t help but smirk.

“Because he reminds you of your dad?” That earned him a smack upside the head.

“No, I’m interested because he’s the only opposite character in there. He’s Sandman’s opposite and so why don’t the others have it? Besides, the argument would’ve been better if I had taken an interest in Jack.”

“What do you mean?” Peter was momentarily confused. Seraphin lowered her voice so only he could hear.

“You know, Jack Frost, Loki Laufeyson…half frost giant?” Peter then made the connection and shook his head.

“Just, think about the Bond movie alright?” Seraphin sighed as the table behind them had an explosion happen with their chemicals. Seraphin practically leapt into Peter’s arms and looked behind her.

“Stupid jocks…” She mumbled as Peter tried not to laugh. The rest of class went by without further incident, after the teacher sent the football player to the principal’s office.

3rd Block-English

Gwen sat at her assigned seat waiting for her best friend to get to the class. As soon as she opened their assigned book, “Wuthering Heights” Seraphin popped in and sat next to the blonde girl.

“Hey there, how are your classes going so far?” She asked as Gwen sighed and smiled sheepishly.

“Making out with Peter again were we?” Sera blushed as her friend caught her red handed…or in this case red face.

“Yes…” She said quickly as Gwen started to giggle.

“Oh come on, I know Peter and I once had a small thing but so did he and Deadpool! Come on you know you can talk to me about this stuff.” Seraphin smiled at her friend. She never understood how Gwen could be so cool with her and Peter dating. And it wasn’t the whole they’re technically cousin’s thing either. But still, last time she tried to argue it Gwen just about punched her for it.

“I know it’s just…I don’t really want it out there what we do…I mean hell you know how we started right?” Gwen nodded as the bell rang for class to begin.

“Could’ve been worse, he could’ve been Heathcliff.” Gwen quickly commented before class began.

The progression of class was rather slow today. Mainly because all they were doing was talking about the chapters that they had read in “Wuthering Heights”. Seraphin, being her mother’s child, had read the book when her mother thought she could comprehend the use of the English language. In truth though, being very much more like her father, her reading level was already well past most of her classmates and she had been reading those particular classics for a few years. But the Bronte book was one of the few her mother couldn’t locate in the vast library they had. How she wished the woman would get an e-reader. She naturally stayed out of the discussion until she was forced to participate, saving the class group once again.

“Sera, don’t you have anything you want to interject?” Their teacher asked calmly, probably wondering why he was stuck with a bunch of idiots since most of the time Sera and Gwen took over and practically talked to each other the entire time.

“Not really. I’ve read this book twice now. All in all, love makes one do stupid things, especially when you don’t realize that it’s right there in front of you and it has been for a long time. Cathy and Heath kind remind me of my parents. Well, more like my mother. She didn’t realize for a long time just how much my father loved her but unlike those two, obviously my folks did end up together. So what can I really say? It’s a tragic love story that’s still better than “Romeo and Juliet”.” That last bit earned glares from some of the more ‘popular’ girls. Gwen just rolled her eyes.

“She’s right though. These two have a love that grew over the years and still haunts Heathcliff. They didn’t commit suicide over two days and a one nightstand gone wrong.”

“Well, the one nighter didn’t go wrong but, their emotions surely betrayed them. Talk about robbing the cradle.”

“You’re one to talk. How far apart in age are your parents?” Seraphin then elbowed her best friend in the ribcage.

“I deserved that” she agreed as she spoke with a hint of pain in her voice. The entire class just looked at them and wondered how insane they both truly were. The teacher just shook his head.

5th Block-Trigonometry

Harry and Seraphin were working on some problems that their teacher had given them while she stepped out to talk to the vice principal. Why Sera was even taking this class she wasn’t sure. She had all the math’s she needed so what was she doing in this one? Oh right, to fill her schedule. She thought to herself bitterly as she tried not to rage quit on Harry.

The poor teen was taking his friends attitude rather well considering how brash she can get. Most of the time he just let Peter or Gwen calm her down and just stayed out of it.

“What’s wrong Sera?” He finally asked as the female teen looked about ready to rip her hair out the way she was clutching it.

“I don’t get it. I see your answer and then mine and they don’t match!” She covered her face with her hands and rubbed her temples. Harry looked over at her notebook to see what she did exactly.

“Well, here’s the problem.” He started as he circled the equation she had written wrong. “This is how to formula is suppose to go.” He jotted down how it was suppose to look quickly as Seraphin came to the same realization her mother always did when taking math, how dumb.

“Oh okay then, I was wondering why it was always so weird.” Harry nodded and smiled. They had a relationship that was the same as Suzanne and Clint’s but at least it wasn’t as awkward.

“You tend to jump into things. You might need to consider just stepping back for a moment and actually look at your notes and compare them to your homework or class work.” Yup, always more business than pleasure talks between these two.

6th Block-Drama

Seraphin couldn’t wait until the school day was done. Her second to last class was drama and she shared it with Mary Jane. Someone she never really got to know. Sure Gwen would invite MJ to hang out with them often but at the same time, she never hung out with her on her own. Still, she liked her enough. She saw her sitting in the front row of the auditorium and took a seat next to her.

“Hey there, how was your day so far?” Mary Jane asked as soon as she took note of Seraphin sitting next to her.

“Not too bad. Still can’t decide on what movie to see though. Are you sure you don’t want to come? I mean I could pay for your ticket if needed.” MJ shook her head.

“I’d love to but I can’t. I have to help set up for the talent show. It’s tomorrow night, remember?” Sera had never had interest in talent shows. She didn’t want to expose the gifts her mother gave her.

“No, I didn’t remember. Sorry, but you know how I feel about them.” Her friend nodded.

“I know, it’s just I wish you would’ve participated. You’re just so lucky to have such beautiful talents. You should expose them!” She was then quieted by their teacher. They would be doing monologues that day. MJ and Seraphin teamed up with each other immediately. No one else knew what they were doing half the time.

They were stuck with doing one person monologues which didn’t bother them. They had two monologues, one from “The Winter’s Tale” and “Henry V”. The only problem with that was that ‘Henry’ has only male monologues. Sera traded with MJ so that the red head had a woman’s part. She had a monologue that she had already memorized. She had a dramatic one that was King Henry’s. They worked on their presentation for the majority of class. Once the teacher had a few students go she was tiring of the poor presentation and grabbed Suzanne and Mary Jane only to find they had single ones. She had MJ go first. She had Hermione’s monologue from “Winter’s Tale”. She presented it beautifully but not as dramatically as she wanted. Then it was Seraphin’s turn.

She got up onto the stage and imagined it empty, an empty space that she could let all emotion out into.

“KING HENRY: Marry, if you would put me to verses or to dance for your sake, Kate, why, you undid me. For the one I have neither words nor measure; and for the other I have no strength in measure, yet a reasonable measure in strength. If I could win a lady at leapfrog, or by vaulting into my saddle with my armor on my back, under the correction of bragging be it spoken, I should quickly leap into a wife. Or if I might buffet for my love, or bound my horse for her favors, I could lay on like a butcher and sit like a jackanapes, never off. But, before God, Kate, I cannot look greenly, not gasp our my eloquence, nor I have no cunning in protestation, only downright oaths which I never use till urged, nor never break for urging. If thou canst love a fellow of this temper, Kate, whose face is not worth sunburning, that never looks in his glass for love of anything he sees there, let thine eye by thy cook. I speek to thee plain soldier. If thou canst love me for this, take me; if not, to say to thee that I shall die, is true; but for thy love, by the Lord, no; yet I love thee too. And while thou liv'st, dear Kate, take a fellow of plain and uncoined constancy, for he perforce must do thee right, because he hath not the gift to woo in other places. For these fellows of infinite tongue that can rhyme themselves into ladies' favors, they do always reason themselves out again. What! A speaker is but a prater; a rhyme is but a ballad. A good leg will fall, a straight back will stoop, a black beard will turn white, a curled pate will grow bald, a fair face will wither, a full eye will wax hollow; but a good heart, Kate, is the sun and the moon; or rather, the sun, and not the moon, for it shines bright and never changes, but keeps his course truly. If thou would have a such a one, take me; and take me, take a soldier; take a soldier, take a king. And what say'st thou then to my love? Speak, my fair, and fairly, I pray thee.” She spoke the entire thing with much emotion. She just let it out and made it so that it was as if she was a male playing the part. She tried to hold back changing her voice into that of a males. In fact, it took all of her might to not change into a male period. Everyone was stunned. Their teach looked at her for a moment.

“And the reason you’re not going to audition for “Romeo and Juliet” is?” Sera looked at the teacher trying to catch her breath and holding in a sneeze. 

“Well...First off I don’t like cradle robbing stories and second....” She sneezed before she could finish. Mary Jane couldn’t help but laugh at her friend. “Ugh...I blame my mother for this.” Their teacher was confused.

“Bless you first off and second of all...what do you mean?” the teen looked at her teacher.

“I can’t do emotional or dramatic without sneezing for some reason. It’s weird, if I cry I’m fine but if I don’t at some point I’ll sneeze. That’s why I don’t do plays. You don’t need me sneezing in the middle of a dramatic part.” The teacher just nodded not believing what she just witnessed. MJ finally stopped laughing. “You done now MJ?” 

“Yes...now I see why you hate drama class to a point.” 

“As much fun as it is, at the same time, I don’t like sneezing.” 

“Bet your dad finds it hilarious.” Seraphin flinched a bit.

“Yup. That he does.” With that the bell rang to signal classes end.

 

7th Block-Creative Writing

The last class of the day and yet, the longest it seemed. Seraphin didn’t mind her writing class but at the same time really wanted to just go outside and lounge about. She sighed as she looked out the window. The class room was located near the school’s courtyard which had a rather impressive tree in the middle of it. Most people could sit in it and not risk falling out and hurting themselves.

The teacher droned on about the process one should take while writing. Like any of them listened? She knew most of her classmates wrote their stuff the day before or even during lunch. She had asked Andre what they were doing for class when she saw him writing out his 5 page story for their ‘slice of life’ short story assignment. Sera had already written hers and handed it in. Sure, it was more of what her life would’ve been like as an Asgardian princess in Asgard but hey, it was still slice of life. She looked at the teacher to show that she was half paying her mind before looking out the window again.

‘Such a beautiful brisk day. How I long to go outside with Peter and Gwen, not wear a coat. You know be more like myself.’ She started to think to herself as she jotted down a few lines here and there of a poem. She looked at the tree again and noticed something. A boy with dark skin, pointed ears and silver hair; just lazily sitting in the tree. She was mildly confused for a moment.

‘What the…doesn’t he know we don’t live in an anime…?’ it then took her a moment to realize something vital. That’s the same dark elf that’s haunted her since she was old enough to comprehend what was going on in the world. He eyes grew wide in shock as she tried not to show that something was up. What was he doing here?! He should’ve been in Asgard. She knew Loki wasn’t going to like the news of an elf escaping from Asgard. She resented most of the dark elves since as a whole; they were alright with killing her mother and Seraphin herself when she was just a babe in her mother’s womb. Still, she sent out a duplicate to talk to him.

“What are you doing here?” The boy looked down at the speaker. He looked back at the window that he had been peering into then at the duplicate Seraphin.

“Why else? I’m watching over you.” He was calm as he spoke.

“Pfft, I don’t need to be watched over. Again though, why in Hela’s entire domain are you here? You should be in Asgard. When my father hears about this he will be furious.

“Maybe I just like seeing those beautiful forest green eyes of yours?” He smiled a bit at the girl.

“Yeah well, you might want to leave. I don’t want to deal with unwanted attention.” She turned around, appearing as if she was about to leave. He jumped down and looked at her.

“Unwanted? My dear you want the attention. You’re like your mother. You have no one.”

“I have someone alright? I have a boyfriend who loves me for me.” She glared at the boy who was unfazed.

“But what will you do when he leaves? You will be brokenhearted and all alone. Come with me. I can make you happy.” She shook her head and stepped back.

“No” she looked at him with fierce eyes as he just shook his head.

“Suit yourself” he vanished suddenly. He always scared her. Why she just didn’t alert her Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint she wasn’t sure. But she knew one thing, she’d talk to her father once he and her mother got back. Seraphin then snapped back into reality as the teacher started to hand out the next assignment.  
‘Your Hero’ was the title of the next assignment. This should be fun, Seraphin smiled to her as thoughts of what she should write came to her. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. She couldn’t get out of her seat fast enough. She raced out of the classroom to her locker to collect her things and then went to meet up with Peter and the others.  
She found Harry and Peter sitting by the front door of the school waiting for both girls. Sera went up to them in a calm manner and hugged her boyfriend.

“Hey there, where’s Gwen?” Peter asked hugging her back. He held onto her as she looked around for their friend.

“I dunno. She should’ve been here by now.” She then heard the familiar voices of both Gwen and MJ.

“Oh come on, you guys have decorated enough. Sera is probably covered in glitter like she’s a fae from the Labyrinth.” MJ bit her lip in thought and looked at their friends who were waiting.

“Well…I guess you’re right. But, if we go we have to decide right now what movie we’re going to see.” She was firm with this and Gwen nodded. They all in turn looked at Seraphin.

“What?” She looked at everyone and knew what was on their mind. She sighed heavily in defeat. “Oh alright, we’ll go see the new Bond movie. But you Stark…” She pointed to Peter, 

“Owe me. You will take me to see the Hansel and Gretel movie as a date.” Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at this.

“If it’s the only way to compromise with you about going to see Bond then, alright. I’ll take you out the night it comes out and it’ll be just us.” She kissed him and smiled.

“You’re spoil you know that?” Harry commented as they all started to leave the school and head straight for the movie theater.

“Oh I know, trust me, my father comments about it often.”

“She even got a pony one Christmas.” Gwen suppressed a laugh.

“Did she seriously?” Sera nodded as she blushed a bit. Sure, it was her brother playing along but it was what Peter had asked Tony afterwards that made them actually remember something from when they were four.

“Yes well, that’s kinda hard to explain what all happened afterwards.” She looked at Peter trying to figure out if MJ or Harry knew of at least Sera’s parentage. Peter shook his head and signaled her to keep quiet.

“Really now? Still, that had to be fun considering you always seem to have Christmas at the Tower than you do at your home.” Harry wrapped his arms around both Gwen and MJ’s shoulder’s which in turn earned him a rather interesting look from both.

“Yeah well, that’s my mother for you. At first her brother didn’t like my dad…still doesn’t really but she almost had to pound it into his head that she would be fine with my dad.” Harry looked confused.

“You mean your mother is that Suzanne?” Sera nodded.

“Yup, she is the adopted sister of Tony Stark.” Peter chuckled lightly.

“I’m sure Loki took to that well” he added softly to her. She smacked his shoulder. He flinched playfully before he grabbed her waist and held her close to him as they continued to the movie theater. They continued to talk about many different things until they reached their destination. Once at the theater, the girls decided to grab seats but not until Sera came to a conclusion.

“Hey, hold off on the snacks guys. I think getting dinner afterwards is in order. That way we can all hang out just a little bit longer.”Harry and Peter looked at one another and then to the other girls. They shrugged their shoulders looking at the dark hair brunette.

“Alright, I’m game. I’m not really up for anything now anyway.” MJ said as she followed Sera and Gwen to the theater that their movie would be playing on. The boys followed as well deciding not to argue with the teen goddess. Peter at least knew better.

After the movie the group of teens decided to hit one of the nearby restaurants. They went to a local favorite that welcomed teens and adult groups alike. Peter fished his phone from his pocket and checked to see if there were any messages.

“Anything from dad or pop?” Sera asked looking over his shoulder.

“Nope. Check yours though just in case.” She nodded and grabbed hers from her purse to find a few messages from Thor and one from Tony.

“Well, I see Uncle Thor has learned how to use his new phone. That’s always the problem, give him something and let him learn how to use it and he’s good, take it away and give him something different, good luck.” The messages were casual and pretty much asking how she was doing. She would reply later. The one she wanted to check the most was the one from Tony.

“What did dad send you?” Peter asked as the others looked at her curiously. They knew she was living at the Tower temporarily because her parents were out of town, though only Gwen knew where they really were.

“Hey, my folks are going to be home tonight, but later. More like around midnight so they’ll be staying at the Tower then who knows what’ll happen tomorrow since it’ll be a Saturday.”

“Well, at least they’ll be home tonight. I know how much you hate living with your uncles.” Gwen commented as they all received their food.

“I don’t know what I’d do if it was a permanent thing.” She didn’t like to think about it. She almost lost her mother a couple of times and her father as well. She didn’t like the idea of either being gone. Peter took note of her darkened mood and put his hand on her knee. She snapped out of it and leaned against him a bit. This was the other reason their friends, while they complained and nagged them to hang out with them, didn’t mind Seraphin and Peter being together. Hell it was Gwen who pushed them together in the first place practically.

“So then, why were you parents gone this time?” MJ asked curiously.

“Um, not sure. I didn’t ask this time…” Peter laughed.

“More like she tried to throw a fit this time around thanks to my dad’s unconventional ways of waking her up whenever she’s over. Her dad came in with her thrown over his shoulder and pretty much told me to take care of her. He literally handed her to me.” Seraphin glared at her boyfriend.

“It was…rather embarrassing.”

“Explains why you gave him the silent treatment that day at school.” Harry looked at Gwen confused. Just how much did he miss being sick that day?

“I missed a lot didn’t I?”

“Just Sera’s usual drama.” Sera stuck her tongue out at her best friend who just laughed.

“Oh, if that’s all then thank goodness.” Harry then felt the force of a paper straw wrapper hit his forehead. He looked at Sera.

“Hey! Your aim’s getting better babe!” Peter hugged her before she could stop him and do something vial to him. Harry, MJ and Gwen all laughed knowing how bad her aim usually is.

“Shut it…” Sera growled blushing. Peter kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter.

“No I won’t.”

“Don’t make me tell dad about what happened last month.” He glared darkly at her.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Yes I would and you know it.” Harry looked at the couple and then to the other two. Not again. They all sighed in unison which made the two look at them.

“What?” they asked in unison.

“You two are a trip, you know that?” Gwen commented as their dinner plates were taken away. The waitress asked if they wanted dessert but all declined. They received the check and Peter and Harry insisted on splitting it between the two of them. Sera just sighed not really liking just how spoiled she could be.

They all went their separate ways, MJ and Gwen walking to Gwen’s house and Harry going to where his dad said he’d pick him up. Peter and Seraphin were then left to wander New York City alone.

Still a bit miffed at the aim comment, she walked ahead of Peter by a few steps. The web shooter just sighed as he watched her, he stopped and shot some of his web at her and pulled her back into his arms.

“What the? Peter…” Sera was a bit shocked and looked at her boyfriend in disbelief. Peter wrapped his arms around her waist making it so she couldn’t escape.

“Hey, I’m sorry about my comment earlier.” He started softly. Sera looked at him for a moment. She wasn’t going to cave in. He hugged her and started to stroke her hair gently. She wouldn’t cave in. No, not this time. He always did this when he would apologize. The aim comment was uncalled for in her mind and she wouldn’t accept his usual apology. Though, once he kissed her that did it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

“I take it I’m forgiven?” She looked away a bit shyly.

“Yes…” She answered softly in defeat. He took his phone out and called Steve.

“Hey pops? Could you come get us?” Within 15 minutes after Peter hung up, Steve pulled up to the curb and motioned for the teens to get in. They both climbed into the back seat and were quiet the entire ride, all while holding hands still. Steve saw this in his rearview mirror and smiled. Once they were home and in the lounge, Peter plopped onto the couch and Seraphin soon followed. She leaned against him, her head resting on his chest. Pepper and Tony came in and looked at the couple.

“Remind you of anyone?” Pepper asked as Steve came over. The two men looked at the children.

“Yeah, Loki and Suzanne” Tony commented as Steve looked at the sight.

“Amazing isn’t it, how things happen no matter what?” Tony looked at his husband.

“Yeah but this time, we don’t have to worry about Peter disappearing and reappearing whenever he pleases.” Pepper nodded.

“It seems only her mother could find that one person. At least you found someone stable.” Tony smirked and threw his arms around both of them. “Though, I’m still not your lover, give it up” she stated getting out of his arms. Tony looked at her with disbelief.

“It’s hard to be bi-sexual sometimes.” Steve just shook his head and kissed Tony’s cheek.

“No, it’s just hard to live with you sometimes” he said as he left the room, Tony following.

Later that night, when Peter and Seraphin were asleep on the couch, Loki and Suzanne had finally returned from Asgard.

“Oi, I hope that’s the last time we do this for a while.” Loki commented quietly to his wife. She couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

“Yes I agree, but at least…” she walked over quietly to the couch and smiled at the sight. Loki was curious as to what his wife was looking at and followed suit. He couldn’t help but smile either. Ever since that day in the park, he had grown more accepting of his daughter’s decisions.

“This all seems so familiar. You use to do that all the time.” Suzanne looked at him.

“I still do. As much as I can, especially when it’s just us.” Peter stirred a bit but only to wrap his arms around Seraphin in a more protective manner. Loki couldn’t help but smile at this.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep and let them sleep. I don’t feel like waking them up.” He wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist and led her to the bedroom they always used when they would spend the night.

Seraphin stirred a bit as her parents left the room but didn’t wake. She could hear a familiar flute in her dreams. She opened her eyes to find herself in her dream world, standing in front of the dark elf that has haunted her for years.

“What do you want?”

“To protect you my princess.” He pulled his flute from his lips and looked at her solemnly.

“I’m fine thank you.”

“Your heart isn’t.” She turned from him.

“I’m with someone who accepts and loves me. I love him. It’s genuine and you will not destroy it.”

“He still has feelings for the man in red and black.”

“He always will. But the fact that that hasn’t been brought up at all tells me that he’s getting over it. My heart is fine. I’m stronger than you think. You have no power over me.” She turned to look at him but he vanished. She scoffed and went further into her world as she continued to dream. 

“Just another day in my life.” She sighed to herself as she found Peter, the one other person whose dreams she could connect with.


End file.
